mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
Whiro (The Eldest)
Whiro (also known as The Eldest) is a highly malevolent titan, unmatched in power and influence. He is often called the 'Weaver of Fate' as a result of his near perfect knowledge of the future, and all its infinite possibilities. Whiro was responsible for robbing the Titans of their sanity and driving Rangi and Papa into hiding. Though rarely seen by sentient eyes, presence is felt on a vast number of worlds. He is infamous for driving his victims to violent insanity, preferring to attack the minds of his targets rather than their bodies. He is the original creator of Blacklight, which he uses as his primary weapon to gain power and followers. The Markers, and the presence of Necromorphs, are the direct result of his power. He is also the reason for the Eternity War having begun, many thousands of years ago. Whiro is the primary antagonist of the map game, during and after the Second Arsinese Era. Origins It is written in legend that Whiro is the oldest offspring of the two original titans, Rangi and Papa (who are said to have possibly created the universe), and the older brother of Ruaumoko. Whiro was the only Titan who opposed his parents views upon nature, and the result got him cruelly locked away in the Underworld. Whiro then sought revenge on his parents by driving their other children insane. Whiro created Blacklight, which he used to slowly infect their minds with madness and unhinged them from reality. Some swore loyalty to Whiro in their insanity, whilst others simply disappeared completely. Whiro ultimately seeks to locate Rangi and Papa and utterly destroy them, completing his revenge. He wishes to tear down the worlds they have tried to protect as a final punishment to them, destroying all life in the known universe and allowing it to 'start over'. He essentially wants to press the reset switch on reality. Powers and Appearance Despite rarely ever appearing in physical form, Whiro's power dwarfs that of the other Titans even when he is not present. As the creator of Blacklight, he is responsible for the creation of the most horrific forces seen so far - the Black Flu, the Markers and Necromorphs. Whiro is capable of infusing power into those he chooses, giving rise to the Black Angels. The most vulnerable to Whiro's power are telepaths. Whiro's most notable ability is his power of foresight. He is believed to perfectly understand the infinite possibilities of every probably future, and every outcome of every possible event. He can tell the exact destiny and fate of an entire race. Indirectly, he often interferes with such futures for his own game, sometimes making the smallest of inputs that lead to vast changes of fate that work in his favour. It is by this method that Whiro remains undefeated - he already knows, or has re-written, the outcome of a war before those who oppose him have even been born. For this reason, he often called the 'Weaver of Fate'. The only ones who Whiro is incapable of foreseeing the actions of are the Custodis. Though physically weak in comparison to his power, their actions and interference bring up blind spots in Whiro's vision. This is Whiro's one and only weakness. Trivia * Whiro has many servants. Moriarty was one, along with all the Black Angels in existance. He also directly pulls the strings on a number of other Titans, such as the Rainmaker, and indirectly manipulates others, such as Ruaumoko. * The original Solomon Masher created the Steel Tide and attempted to unite the world of Arsinos (by force) because he had cryptic visions of Whiro's arrival on Arsinos. Thus, many of the events that took place on Arsinos were a direct or indirect result of Whiro's influence. Category:Villains Category:Barvos Category:Titans